User blog:SetRobOff/Where I Stand With This Place
I've pretty much stated both on the wiki and on Ask how I felt but: 1. I don't think I said everything I wanted to say. 2. I want to get this point across without cursing or getting ghetto. Basically, I'm here to stay because there are still quite a few people here that I absolutely love to death or at least can get along with. As for the ones I don't get along with well, there is no need for me to mention names as I'm sure you know who you are. Believe me, I know you couldn't care less but I'm just letting you know that no one is more over this nonsense than I am. TRUST. Nobody enjoys fighting and arguing, which explains why a lot of people leave, whether they eventually return or not. I've unfollowed a lot of people on Ask because I'm sick of the negativity and I'm sick of the subliminal shots that I am more than capable of figuring that some of it is directed at me. I'm done with it all. When I was arguing with people, it was because I still had an open mind of eventually becoming friendly with those that I've had issues with. Now, I'm done. If I didn't like you or get along with you lately then at this point, I want nothing to do with you PERIOD. Call it "clique-ish" or whatever the case may be but from now on, I will only speak to my close friends(not people who pretend to be my friend when I know they hate me for God knows what reason) and people that I get along with, even if we haven't established a tight bond. That's all. Without giving names, I think it's best that I don't talk to the ones that I've been known to get into conflict with. I will simply bite my tongue, especially where this Zatlingsworth nonsense is concerned. I've made my point thousands of times and I'm confident in where I stand, so I have nothing to prove any more. So, do me a favor, if you and I have a mutual dislike for each other and are known to get into heated spats, do not ever speak to me again. Please. Don't reply to any of my posts and I won't reply to any of yours, not even in the most cordial manner. Say what you want about me. I'm angry, I'm ghetto, I'm bitter, I'm a hoodrat, I'm a bitch, I have a nasty attitude, "I behave like a stereotypical nigger".....cool, I'll be all of that stuff. But the one thing I will never be is FAKE. So, if I never got along with you or if you're someone who's true colors I'm finally beginning to accept after being in denial for a long time, please ignore my existence. I will do the same for you. And trust me, I know you don't care at all. But I'm simply setting my boundaries. We've tried everything. Sharing shows. Finding other things to relate to about. It worked for a while but all of this resentment, petty crap and whatnot resurfaced. So, call this blog a new way to keep peace on this place. I can't tell you guys how to be amongst each other; that's not my place or my right. But I can tell you that if you don't like ME, if you resent ME, if I annoy YOU in any way......simply DO. NOT. TALK. TO. ME. EVER. AGAIN. I will only acknowledge anyone that I am friends with or at least, get along with in some way. God bless. Are we agreed? Category:Blog posts